


Drawn Together

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Nuka World, Souvenir Magnets, The fascination of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Traveling she's never seen anything like this before, and it fascinates her more than it should.





	Drawn Together

Shadow slowly gliding across the land as a bright poufy cloud meanders in front of the hot days sun. Giving way to light once more as it drifts off to who knows where, free to go where it pleases. Kanin looks about the market stalls. Sun brightening all the junk scattered about making some of it glisten like jewels. Merchants selling their wares, trying to attract what traders they can to buy their wares using honeyed words and promises of rare items. Except Aaron who’s giving sass to some person as usual, it’s a wonder he’s not been stabbed yet. She thought about it the first time she dealt with him. Looking about she sees so many people trying to hide their faces. Not wanting to be known to the group of raiders walking along scaffolding above. They just want to do their trading then move on out. They don’t know the fun they’re missing; Nuka World is so full of good times.

Perusing the many baubles set out on the tables, something bright and purple catches her eye at Shelbie’s table. She stops to take a closer look, the tiny figure looks similar to the head of a cat, though, it’s purple. She can’t remember ever seeing a purple cat. Though, the Pack might paint their pets seeing as they love their bright colors, she’s not looked within their territory well enough to check. Curious, tilting her head while she inspects it, how is it sitting on the edge of the shopping basket? Lightly reaching out to touch its nose, the magnet wiggles but still holds firmly to the metal of the basket.

A small smile forms on her lips as she holds the edges of the cat, trying to lift it from its perch. It resists at first then gives and pops off to rest in the palm of her hand. Kanin holds the small object closer, mimicking the smile back at it before turning it over. Running her fingers along its smooth surface, she goes to place it back where it was. When it gets close to the basket it leaves her grip and clinks to the metal. Her eyes shine with fascination, going to pick the curious cat back up. She looks around for another. Not seeing any purple anywhere else on the table she goes to set the magnet down on the table. Once her fingers lift from it the cat begins to slowly slide from where she sat it. Watching it intently, the cat drifts towards a green and white trinket then they speed up and clink together.

Reaching down she picks them up and tries to pull them apart. Harder than she thought it would be they finally separate unwillingly. Holding one in each hand she brings them together just to have them clink desperately to one another again. Grinning she looks at the table for more. Grabbing all she can find, she happily exchanges the number of caps asked.

Taking her new fascination with her to where she calls home. Once inside she dumps them all out on her table, giggling as they all race to meet up with one another. Like loved ones seeing each other after a long time apart. Unhurried at first but the closer they get the more desperate they become to be in the others presence. Kanin sits there for hours pulling them apart and letting them rush back together. Bright eyes and a smile full of joy. Giggles bubble from deep within, not being able to contain them while she plays with these wondrous knickknacks that so many overlooked.

               


End file.
